


Incoming Message

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Big Hero 6 Drabbles [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo hasn't always been a phone kind of girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Message

It used to be that Gogo's phone was a hindrance, a piece of metal that she had to carry everywhere she went and yet hardly ever used. Whether it was taking it with her to classes and putting it in her pocket while riding her bike, it was always with her.

It still was, of course. Gogo's phone could hardly be called the newest model either, but it still worked just fine. Besides, it was finally getting its proper use. Whether Honey was sending her a selfie, a nice text, or calling her, Gogo's phone again found use. And every time Gogo got a new message, she could only smile and swipe at her screen to see just what new thing Honey had sent her.


End file.
